halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo: Combat
Combat is one of the three short live-action films featured in Halo: Landfall used to promote Halo 3 It is based around two ODST's who are recovering a case containing the Laser Designator. Synopsis The short film follows two UNSC Orbital Drop Shock Troopers fighting across a wasteland, being engaged by Covenant Loyalist forces, led by the Jiralhanae. The film starts off with two ODSTs of Alpha Team, Bravo-21 (T. Rymarr) and Bravo-22 (S. Hartley), being tracked on an aerial camera as they move through a wasteland with gunfire going off around them along with several Banshee Fuel Rod strikes closely missing them. Bravo-22 is tracking something on a hand-held scanner, and retrieves an elongated casing labeled "UNSC" from under a pile of debris while Bravo-21 gives him covering fire against fast-moving enemies. Superheated metal spikes impale the wall that they are near as a pair of Jiralhanae Minors open fire with Type-25 Carbine weapons. Bravo-21 shoots them both with a BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, downing one as Bravo-22 calls for evacuation, prompting a D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship to begin its descent to their position as Bravo-21 kills the second Brute with his BR55HB SR. Bravo-21 is almost killed by a Fuel Rod Cannon strike from a strafing Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft, and at this time, radar or radio dishes can be seen in the distance. The Pelican drops off a M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle, prompting the ODSTs to make a run for it in the middle of an exposed area. Bravo-21 takes the driver's seat while Bravo-22 takes the passenger seat. Bravo-22 is then hit from an unknown source of fire, splattering smears of blood against the Warthog's windshield and the camera. The Warthog smashes through a wall then, shortly afterward, the film ends with 'Transmission Terminated, End Part 1'. Transcript {Radio Chatter} Bravo-22: '''Fifteen meters ahead, turn right. '''Male over radio: You got Banshees moving in on your position, Team Two. Bravo-22: East, ten meters. Go, go, go! (Brute Chatter) Male over radio: Watch out for Brutes, Alpha Team. (Radio Chatter) Bravo-22: Bingo. Got it. (Radio Chatter) Bravo-22: '''Package retrieved; need immediate evac, over. Package retrieved. '''Pelican pilot: '''Roger that, Team Two. Warthog inbound. '''Bravo-21: Come on, sucker! Bravo-21: Ooh! Bravo-21: '''Move move. Go! Go! Go! '''Bravo-21: '''Bravo Kilos moving west. '''Female voice (Possibly Warthog AI): Caution, incoming fighters. Bravo-21: Come on! Bravo-22: Aah! I'm hit! '''Bravo-21: '''Suck it up! (Biomonitors starts to beep) (Radio Chatter) (Bravo-21 yells as the Warthog plows into a wall.) TRANSMISSION TERMINATED. END PART 1. Trivia *At the 1:22 mark, on the right hand side of the screen, 13 black shapes (kill tags) can be seen on the Warthog's windshield: eight Grunts, three Elites (likely given that the Warthog was in service before the Great Schism), and two Brutes. *The battle most likely takes place in East Afghanistan , as shown by the coordinates on the video. *Although the battle takes place during the second Covenant invasion of Earth, the date on the camera says that it is September 12, 2534 at 1:00 AM, which puts it almost 20 years prior to the invasion of Earth. This is obviously a production error. *The BR55HB SR rifles that the Marines and ODSTs use are equipped with flashlights and laser modules. They are also equipped with a fully automatic firing mode, which has not been seen elsewhere. *The short was filmed at a Wellington, New Zealand landfill. *The Pelican that drops the Warthog has a clamp that holds the crossbar of the Warthog instead of an electromagnet. *At 0:20, a Brute can be seen carrying a unusually large Spike Grenade which appears to be almost as large as a Gravity Hammer. Other